Inazuma Brasil: Un Futuro Oscuro
by Frost Bravo
Summary: Habían conquistado el trofeo de la FFI, y ya pasado los años un nuevo torneo los llamaría a ser un equipo de nuevo, pero desde las sombras se mueven los hilos de un suceso que cambiara la historia de todos, su pasado presente y futuro, como dice la famosa frase "Nadie tiene el mañana asegurado". Se aceptan Oc, capitulo 2 "Estrellándose contra un muro" subido.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: toda la saga de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de su empresa creadora Level-5.

* * *

En las afueras de la cárcel de Tokio, Japón

-Ya ha sido un largo tiempo sin estar libre- dijo un hombre de cabello y una gran barba morada mientras que veía el cielo despejado -siempre me pregunte que hacer ahora, me encarcelaron años por la muerte de un hombre, el intento de matar a alguien y por experimentos- comento mientras en su mano derecha sujetaba un monóculo algo sucio pero que aun se mantenía en buena condiciones -ahora lo recuerdo, recuerdo lo que dijo ese chico, creo que debo ver todo desde una perspectiva distinta- coloco el monóculo en su ojo derecho y miro seriamente el cielo -creo que es hora de que lo intente otra vez-.

-Recuerde que solo le dieron libertad condicional, no lo arruine otra vez- comento el oficial de policía que custodiaba la entrada de la cárcel.

-Ya no soy el hombre al que se le acuso todos esos crímenes- respondió fríamente.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro, o me equivoco, Bayhan Garshield-.

-Ya lo veremos oficial, y vera que he cambiado mucho en todo este tiempo- dijo Garshield emprendiendo rumbo lejos de la cárcel -y creo ya saber por donde comenzar de nuevo-.

* * *

Buenas a todos, soy Frost escritor desde hace unos tres años de historias de Inazuma Eleven (o Super Once como son conocidos aquí en Latino América) y les traigo el siguiente fic.

Este fic es la versión definitiva de ya un fic que ya lo he escrito ya dos veces, la original que de por sí ya tenía errores primero de escritura y luego en lo que respecta a la organizacion de los equipos que juegan en el mundial, error que cometi dos veces, y la versión mejorada que solo fueron los primeros dos capítulos y que luego después de meditarlo mucho decidí empezar de nuevo.

Bueno este fic acepto Oc, no acepto en Japón porque es una sorpresa que ya verán luego conforme avance el fic y los equipos van a ser mixtos (debo admitir en el primer FFI de la serie original debieron poner a algunas chicas).

Oc

Nombre y Apellidos.

Edad (entre los 14 a 18 años)

Apariencia (detallada).

Ropa formal y casual.

Equipo: tienen entre Estados Unidos, Francia, Inglaterra, Mexico, Rusia, Italia, Corea, España, Brasil, Australia, Argentina, Chile, Alemania, Portugal y el Congo.

Posición: portero/a, defensa, libero/a, medio campo, media punta o delantero/a, y gerente si desean.

Dorsal: el numero que ocupan en la camiseta.

Técnicas con su descripción.

Historia: los hechos que pasaron antes de llegar a la selección y como llegaron a entrar en el equipo.

Extras.

Y una cosa más, si desean tener Keshin (o Avatares como les guste llamar) lo dicen, es opcional esto.

No hay límite de Oc por lector, es libre.

Yo ahora me daré un tiempo para reflexionar sobre varias cosas que voy a hacer en este fic y cosas personales por lo que pasara un tiempo para que este el próximo capitulo. Eso es todo que tengan una buena semana todos.

See-ya


	2. Cambios

La saga Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de su empresa creadora Level-5.

* * *

Ciudad Inazuma, restaurant Rai Rai Kagen.

-En otras noticias el criminal Bayhan Garshield ha sido puesto en libertad tras cumplir su condena en la prisión de Tokio- se oyó la voz del presentador de noticias en la televisión en el vació restaurante, solo su dueño oía la noticia mientras recogía los últimos platos que quedaron de esa noche.

-¿Libertad?- comento el dueño del restaurante y ex entrenador del Raimon, Seigoru Hibiki.

-Como han de recordar Garshield fue condenado por años en la cárcel por el intento de homicidio de Daisuke Endo, experimentar con jugadores de la FFI y ser responsable de la muerte de Reiji Kageyama ex entrenador de Italia los Orfeos y el instituto japonés Teikoku, cuando se le entrevisto este declaro que ya no era un criminal y que su próximo objetivo es…- fue lo ultimo que se oyó antes de que Hibiki apagara el televisor.

-Jum… me pregunto quien en su sano juicio le creería a ese hombre que ha cambiado- dijo Hibiki volviendo a la cocina.

A la mañana siguiente.

El sol entraba débilmente en la habitación de cierto portero de banda naranja, quien se movía entre sus sabanas.

-No… dejare que ese gol pase- dijo Endo, otra vez soñaba en un partido contra un rival fuerte.

-Y hoy la federación japonesa de fútbol dará a conocer los jugadores que representaran a Japón en mundial de fútbol que se realizara en Brasil, jugadores como Satoru Endo, Shuuya Goenji, Yuuto Kidou entre otros quienes ganaron la FFI hace años podrían estar- se oyó el televisor entre el silencio de la habitación.

-¡Satoru!- grito la madre de Endo –Como después de años sigue siendo tan holgazan, ¡Satoru despierta ya son las once del día!-.

-¡Es temprano mamá déjame dormir!- dijo Endo volviendo dormir, pero despertó de golpe -¡Las once del día!- miro con pánico el reloj y se levanto de su cama -¡Maldición es tarde!- tomo lo primero que encontró, una camiseta naranja, una chaqueta blanca con dos franjas naranjas en los brazos y unos pantalones azules. Bajo a toda velocidad por las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Adiós mamá nos vemos luego!- dijo Endo abriendo la puerta.

-¡Satoru espera hay algo…-.

-Ahora no mamá tengo prisa- fue lo ultimo que se oyó antes que se oyera un fuerte portazo.

Endo corría por las calles a toda velocidad, preguntándose una y otra vez porque se había quedado dormido.

-Ya falta poco, casi llego-.

-Eh Endo- dijo un chico moreno de pelo color crema, vestía una camiseta negra con una chaqueta roja y pantalones azul oscuro.

-Eh, ¡Eh Goenji!- dijo con emoción Endo –has vuelto, tantos años que note veía-.

-Si, ha sido mucho tiempo- respondió Goenji -¿Pasa algo?-.

-¡Porque dices eso con tanta tranquilidad se supone que teníamos que estar hace una hora en…-.

-Veo que no recibiste el mensaje del entrenador Hibiki- dijo Goenji, Endo solo lo miro confundido.

-¿Qué… mensaje?-.

-Pues que… cambiaron la hora y el lugar- comento Goenji.

-¡Que cambiaron la hora y el lugar!- exclamo Endo –Y porque nadie me lo dijo–Endo quedo pensativo hasta que recordó –Satoru espera hay algo…- resonó e su cabeza lo que le quería decir su madre –eh ya veo, olvida eso ultimo- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Va a ser dentro de una hora más en el estadio Neo Inazuma- comento Goenji.

-Genial, después de tanto tiempo volveremos a juntarnos todos como equipo- comento Endo con su característica emoción.

-Veo que no sabe de eso- pensó Goenji.

Flashback, Hamburgo Alemania.

-Shuuya Goenji-.

-Entrenador Kudo- respondió Goenji.

-Ven te invito algo de comer- dijo el entrenador de Japón.

30 minutos después.

-Con que, ser parte de la selección de Japón para ir a Brasil- comento Goenji mirando por la ventana del restaurant.

-Asi es, creo saber cual es tu respuesta- dijo Kudo mientras tomaba algo de café.

-Cuente conmigo- respondió Goenji con determinación.

-Pero debo decirte algo, no creas que tienes un puesto asegurado- dijo con seriedad Kudo –esta vez si el jugador no cumple las expectativas simplemente queda fuera del equipo, además hay varios nuevos jugadores que consiguieron entrar al equipo, así que lo único que te diré es que no flaquees en ningún momento-.

Fin del Flashback.

-No me sorprendería si no viera a alguien- pensó Goenji mientras seguía a Endo al estadio.

Una hora después, Estadio Neo Inazuma.

-¡Finalmente llego el día!- grito con emoción el comentarista ante un estadio lleno de fanáticos de Japón –hoy conoceremos los nombres de los jugadores que representaran a Japón camino al mundial de Brasil, dentro de una semana será el primer de la clasificatoria asiática que ya tiene a Corea los Dragones de Fuego clasificados al mundial-.

En los camerinos.

-Mola, los nuevos uniformes están de lujo- dijo Endo viendo en nuevo uniforme, una camiseta blanca con una franja negra y los pantalones negros (es el que ocupan en Inazuma Legend Japan).

-Asi es- comento Goenji, ahora la camiseta era azul oscuro con dos líneas blancas y pantalones blancos (el mismo de Inazuma Legend Japan).

-Ha sido mucho tiempo Goenji- dijo un chico pelo plateado con puntas a los lados y con algunas puntas la frente.

-¡Fubuki!- exclamo Endo.

-Tanto tiempo sin verlo capitán- comento otro chico de cabello negro en puntas y ahora con un flequillo.

-Eh porque tanta formalidad ya nos conocemos desde hace mucho- dijo un chico pelo rosado usando un par de gafas.

-Toramaru, Tsunami-.

-Vaya aun me sorprender que te haya crecido el pelo ushishi- comento burlonamente un chico de pelo azul con puntas a los lados.

-¡Ya cállate Kogure!- comento con furia el chico que alguna vez su pelo era un mohicano café con bordes grises, ahora su pelo había crecido –además después de todos estos años no has crecido mucho que digamos- respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

-No es gracioso Fudou-.

-Debías ser tan directo Fudou- dijo un chico cabello gris y con un parche marrón cubriéndole el ojo derecho.

-Y cuando Fudou no ha sido directo- comento alguien de pelo largo turquesa similar al de Edgar, tapándole un ojo.

-Sakuma, Kazemaru- dijo Endo.

-Creo… que tengo que ir al baño- comento nervioso Kabeyama, después de años su afro mas grande.

-Calmate Kabeyama- dijo serio Tobitaka, con su pelo algo crecido pero manteniendo la misma forma.

-Serio como siempre he Tobitaka- dijo Goenji.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos o no Endo- dijo un chico peli rojo de lentes sentado en uno de los banquillos que había en el camerino.

-Hiroto, ya me preguntaba si estarías aquí- dijo Endo, quien empezó a mirar a todos lados –oigan, y Tachimukai, Kido y Someoka- pregunto.

-Pues…- Sakuma estaba por hablar hasta que…

-Oigan ya están listos, tienen que salir al campo para que los presenten- dijo un asistente.

-Eh si ya vamos- respondió Endo.

En el campo.

-Estos son los jugadores parte de los jugadores que nos representaran en el mundial, la mayoría es parte del equipo Inazuma Japón ganador del torneo de la FFI internacional hace ya años- dijo el comentarista.

-Increíble- comento Endo viendo la cantidad de gente en el estadio.

-Creo que ahora si necesito ir al baño- dijo nervioso Kabeyama.

-Un momento como es eso de parte de los jugadores- dijo Tsunami cruzándose de brazos.

-En esta oportunidad se les dio la oportunidad a varios jugadores- siguió hablando el comentarista –y estos jugadores son la novedad en la selección-.

-Estos- dijo Endo, todos dirigieron su mirada a un lado del campo en la que habían unos jugadores esperando.

-El segundo portero del equipo, fue nombrado el rey de los porteros hace años, Kojiro Genda- dijo comentarista, el ex portero de Teikoku solo se cruzo de brazos, llevaba la misma camiseta que Endo pero en vez de blanco era naranja oscuro con una franja negra –en defensa, una fría barrera defensiva, Kurahake Clara- presento el comentarista a la ex defensa del equipo polvo de diamante del instituto alíen, una chica pelo azul con dos broches amarillos –en el medio campo, el nuevo estratega que creara las jugadas, Gakuya Otomura- el ex jugador de Okinawa de pelo celeste, lentes y sus característicos audífonos no presto atención, solo seguía el ritmo de la música –otro medio campista, jugador de Inazuma Japan durante la clasificatoria asiática, Ryuji Midorikawa- el chico de pelo verde había cambiado, seguía manteniendo varias mechas pero su coleta ahora asemejaba mas el pelo que llevaba durante el instituto alien, levanto su brazo para saludar al resto del equipo –ya casi están todos los nuevos jugadores, presentamos a la ultima medio campista que no dudara en tirar a la portería, Reina Yagami- ese nombre causo sorpresa en Hiroto, la chica de pelo azul con sus dos característicos mechones bancos solo miraba al frente fijo.

-Reina, lo logro- pensaba Hiroto.

-Ahora el nuevo delantero, fue uno de los delanteros de Neo Japón, Osamu Saginuma- el chico de pelo negro miro fijamente al resto del equipo con una sonrisa confiada.

-Dessarm- dijo Endo sorprendido, pasando a mostrar una sonrisa.

-Pero las palabras no solo bastan, los jugadores deben demostrar que están a la altura, el primero es Genda- el mencionado se puso en la portería y tiraron un balón en frente de el.

-Supongo que alguien de nosotros debe tirar- dijo Fubuki, empezó a caminar hacia el balón pero Goenji se le adelanto -¡Pero que!-.

-¡Goenji!- exclamo Endo

-¡Wow, Goenji avanza a toda velocidad hacia el balón!- exclamo el comentarista.

-Je, vamos Goenji- dijo Genda confiado.

Goenji movio su brazo creando algunas llamas, luego lanza el balón por los aires y salta girando mientras el fuego lo seguía formando un torbellino –Autentica Helice Dinamita (Shin Bakunetsu Screw)- finalmente frente al balón y con su pie rodeado en fuego patea con fuerza el balón.

-Fácil- Genda adopto una postura de ataque con sus manos asemejando a los colmillos de un animal, mientras una pantera aparece rugiendo ferozmente.

-Maldición no pensara- dijo Sakuma.

-Colmillo de la Bestia (Beast Fang)- Genda separo ambas manos mientras se creaban en cada una de sus manos colmillos similares al de la pantera atrapando el balón y deteniéndolo –un buen tiro-.

-¡Increíble atrapada de Genda, detuvo el tiro sin ninguna dificultad!- exclamo el comentarista mientras la gente aplaudía. Goenji miro fijamente y empezó a caminar hacia donde estaban los demás.

\- E-E-Esa era… era- decía Kabeyama con nerviosismo.

-Si era la técnica prohibida- dijo Sakuma –pero la realizo como si nada-.

-¿Qué es eso de la técnica prohibida?- comento Toramaru.

-Es una historia larga Toramaru- dijo Kazemaru.

-Ahora el resto de los jugadores demostraran su capacidad en tirar a portería, el primero es Saniguma Osamu-.

-¡Esperen!- dijo Endo –yo voy a enfrentar ese tiro si no les molesta- se puso en la portería -¡Vamos Osamu!-.

-¡Ok Endo!- dijo Osamu antes de desaparecer dentro de un portal que se creo en el suelo, dentro de una dimensión alterna da una vuelta y patea el balón que toma la forma de una flecha morada -¡Gungnir V4!- el tiro vuelve a la dimensión.

Endo salto alto y un gran demonio apareció detrás de el –Martillo de Ira V3 (Ikari no Tetsui)- el demonio da un fuerte golpe al balón pero poco a poco iba cediendo –Maldición no pensaba que seria tan fuerte- a pesar de todo esfuerzo la técnica fue derrotada con suma facilidad y el balón se fue con fuerza al fondo de la red.

-¡Gol! ¡Perfecta ejecución de Saniguma Osamu!- exclamaba emocionado el comentarista.

-Vaya… que gran tiro Osamu- dijo Endo.

-Después de todo este tiempo, al fin te pude vencer Endo- comento Osamu.

-¡Creo que es suficiente!- desde un palco del estadio, el entrenador Michiya Kudo –Todos los jugadores se pueden formarse en una sola línea-.

-¡Increíble, conseguiste entrar Otomura!- dijo Tsunami alzando su mano, sin embargo.

-Tukutum Tukutum- tarareaba Otomura el ritmo de la canción ignorando lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Eh ya veo-.

-Si, fue algo difícil pero lo conseguí- finalmente respondió.

-Eh, felicidades Midorikawa- dijo Hiroto.

-Gracias, esta vez no pienso lesionarme y perder la oportunidad- respondió el pelo verde.

-Lo misma para ti, Clara- continúo Hiroto.

-Um, muchas gracias Hiroto- respondió Clara.

-Ejem Ejem- Midorikawa le indico a Hiroto a cierta persona.

-Um bueno-.

-Anda no seas tímido- dijo Midorikawa dándole un empujón.

-¡Midorikawa!-.

-Ya se lo que vas a decirme Hiroto- dijo Reina.

-Aun así, te felicito- dijo Hiroto.

-Gracias-.

-Eh Genda-.

-Sakuma, que hay de nuevo- comento el ex portero del Teikoku.

-Porque suenas tan calmado, esa era la técnica prohibida, pero aun así la realizaste como si nada- dijo Sakuma serio.

-De que hablas, que eso de técnica prohibida- pregunto Genda.

-Como es eso de "de que hablo", no recuerdes ese partido como el equipo Shin Teikoku- exclamo Sakuma.

-No recuerdo eso, ademas esta es una técnica como cualquier otra-.

-Una técnica como cualquier otra- respondió confundido el ex delantero del Teikoku.

-¡Atención todos! ¡El ministro Zaizen quiere decir algunas palabras!- grito Kudo desde un palco del estadio mientras el ministro se acerco a un micrófono que estaba ahí.

-Es bueno ver que todos están en buena forma después de tanto tiempo- comento el ministro Zaizen –es casi el mismo discurso que le di a Inazuma Japan hace años antes de que se embarcaran a la isla Lillicott, así que seré breve, no importa que tan lejos estén siempre estos fanáticos estarán para apoyarlos, les deseo la mejor de las suertes y esperamos que puedan traer la copa a casa-.

Mientras en las gradas.

-Vaya, al parecer tenemos algunos cambios en el equipo- afirmo un chico de pelo rojo oscuro y piel morena oculto en la entrada a las gradas.

-Aun así, resulta ser un equipo débil Desta- comento otro chico de pelo rojo carmesí amarrado en una coleta.

-Con algo de suerte ganaran, pero tarde o temprano estarán condenados Sain- dijo Desta con un tono burlón.

-Poco a poco, Desta-.

-Poco a poco dices-.

-Según nos dijeron, de a poco van alterando el pasado de algunos jugadores sin afectar el presente, primero acabaran con el equipo en si, y luego desaparecerán uno por uno-.

-No hay una forma más rápida de hacer esto- dijo el delantero de los Ángeles Oscuros.

-La hay, pero así es mas divertido- dijo Sain saliendo de donde estaba escondido con un ojo completamente negro con la pupila morada y parte de la piel de su cara desquebrajada.

-Como quieras-.

Estadio de San Diego, California.

Una densa niebla cubre gran parte del campo mientras el balón avanza a la portería, pero varias ramas le impidieron el paso.

-¡Niebla del Bosque bloquea el tiro! ¡Jacqueline Black ha detenido todo!- exclamaba el comentarista.

Pi Piiiiiiii

-¡Se acabo el partido, Estados Unidos clasifica al mundial al ganar por cuatro goles contra cero!-.

-Yahoo asi se hace- exclamo Dylan, uno de los delanteros de Estados Unidos.

-Esta vez no vamos a perder- respondió Mark, el capitán del equipo.

Una algarabía se desato en el estadio, gran parte del equipo celebraba la clasificación, excepto.

-Maldición, lo habrán visto- comento una joven de 15 años de tez caucásica, cabello café en una cola de caballo que miraba con algo de nerviosismo.

-Eh Jaqui todo bien- dijo Mark.

-Bueno, la verdad-.

-Tranquila quizás tus padres están mas ocupados viendo otra cosa que un partido de fútbol- afirmo Dylan.

-Tienen razón- dijo Jaqueline -Seguro están en una junta de negocios o algo así, pero seguramente saldrán en las noticias, que mas da- pensó.

De vuelta a Japón.

-Y porque nunca hay un buen equipo sin un entrenador que los lleve a la victoria- continuo el ministro Zaizen -es por eso que presento al nuevo entrenador- un señor de barba morada avanzo hacia el palco y miro fijamente a el equipo.

-Maldición, es imposible- comento Endo conteniendo su rabia, esa misma persona en la isla Lillicott volvía a aparecer como si todo que paso no tuviera importancia -maldita sea, Grashield-.

* * *

Frost: ¡Hola que tal que paso que pasara! Ok no, bueno traigo el segundo capitulo que en los años que llevo aquí es el primero que me ha causado problemas al escribir, porque razón, es algo horrible y que no quiero recorda- fue una tranquila tarde de Otoño, ok hablando en serio mi otro notebook se hecho a perder... ya no servia el disco duro y tuve que llevarlo a un servicio técnico... cosa que fue hace mes y medio y dicen que todavía no lo tienen... y tenia todas las historias y betas de los siguientes capítulos y de varias historias mas, así que tuve que usar un computador antiguo que tenia, tuve que reescribir la historia, y ese mismo día no se guardo bien el word y tuve que reescribirlo otra vez y se me estaba acabando la paciencia... pero en fin termine por escribir todo el capitulo, los planes originales eran principalmente presentar mas Oc, que corresponderían a los equipos de Chile, Estados Unidos (que fue el Oc de Fanny Taka que pude escribir) y Corea; en donde están los Oc blackymandis, Yui chan Terumi, y Pie Shirayama, para así el próximo capitulo presentar a los de Mexico y Argentina que terminando siendo mas Oc en los equipos, ademas de desarrollar mas la ultima parte de este capitulo para así empezar de una vez esto, pero debido al contratiempo que sufrí y el poco tiempo libre del cual dispongo se me ha sido muy difícil.

Fanny Taka espero que te guste como presente a tu Oc (que no es como lo esperaba pero debido a los problemas) y a los demás el próximo capitulo, el cual espero que no ocurra nada, presentare a todos si es posible... pues claro que es posible, aun acepto Oc toda la plantilla esta en el prologo del fic y bueno eso es todo las mejores de las suertes a todos y hasta la próxima.

See-ya

* * *

Avance próximo capitulo.

Es imposible que Garshield sea nuestro entrenador y menos después de lo que hizo, pero debemos concentrarnos, si ganamos el torneo estaremos en Brasil.

El próximo capitulo: "Estrellándose contra una muralla, el primer partido por la clasificación"


	3. ¡Estrellándose contra una Muralla!

La saga de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, siendo propiedad de Level-5, Oc's no ajenos al escritor son propiedad de sus dueños.

* * *

"Estrellándose contra una muralla, el primer partido por la clasificación"

Oficina del ministro en el estadio Neo Inazuma.

-¡En que estaban pensando, porque eligieron a Garshield como entrenador!- Endo aun furioso miraba al ministro Zaizen tratando de buscar alguna explicación, este suspiro y se levanto de la silla de su escritorio.

-Escúchenme- dijo con tono serio Zaizen -yo se todo lo que paso en la isla Lillicott, todos sabemos lo que respecta a Garshield, pero no fue una decisión mía ni del señor Hibiki- camino hacia la ventana y miro el exterior -al directorio de fútbol japones... le pareció que Garshield calificaba como la mejor opción como técnico, la decisión fue apoyada por gran parte del directorio-.

-Pero el entrenador Kudo- dijo Kazemaru -el también...-.

-La decisión era entre Bayhan Garshield y Michiya Kudo- dijo cortante el ministro -y por amplia mayoría, los resultados que tuvo Garshield al mando de Brasil El Reino pesaron mucho en la decisión y lo contrataron-.

-Saben que esos resultados fueron porque tenían amenazados a los familiares de los jugadores- dijo Goenji conteniendo el enojo.

-Ya se los dije, sabemos todo de Garshield, pero aun asi- Zaizen respiro profundo y suspiro, volteo para ver a los integrantes del equipo -no les pido que traten al Garshield con el mismo respeto que le tienen a Hibiki o a Kudo, pero si les pido es que no pierdan la cordura, se que es un criminal que no importa cuanto diga de que es inocente sus crímenes no tienen arreglo pero ahora es su entrenador, y aunque no se lo merezca, debería confiar en cierto modo en el- comento serio tomando de nuevo asiento -buena suerte a todos... la necesitaran- concluyo, un silencio se formo y uno a uno los miembros del equipo empezaron a salir de la oficina del ministro.

Diez minutos después, en los pasillos del estadio.

-Esto si que sera difícil- pensó Hiroto mientras caminaba por los vacíos pasillos del estadio, todos los fanáticos se habían ido y los jugadores aun daban algunas vueltas por el recinto.

-¡Eh Hiroto!- se oyó la voz de Midorikawa quien estaba junto a los jugadores que alguna vez fueron parte del instituto Alien.

-¿Que pasa?-.

-Es por curiosidad, pero, ¿Que demonios paso en la oficina del ministro?- pregunto el pelo verde, Hiroto suspiro.

-Garshield era el entrenador de Brasil El Reino durante el torneo Futbol Frontera Internacional, pero, cuando íbamos a enfrentarnos a Brasil descubrimos que no era un entrenador cualquiera, pude entrar a la computadora del laboratorio que tenia, y descubrí que realizaba experimentos con jugadores para así fueran casi imposibles derrotarlos, el programa RH- Hiroto se quito los lentes y miro al piso.

-Y acaso todos los jugadores de El Reino fueron parte del experimento- pregunto Reina.

-No, solo fue el capitán Mac Roniejo- continuo Hiroto -el junto a Demonio Strada, un jugador que era parte del equipo-K que pretendía sustituir al equipo de los Orfeos, los que aparecieron en la isla Liocott, pero cuando estuve en la computadora, eran mas, cientos de personas esto tenia mucho mas tiempo del que creí- comento serio.

-Creando un ejercito de jugadores- comento Clara.

-El hombre que comete un error y no lo corrige comete otro error mayor- dijo Midorikawa recitando un viejo proverbio.

-Entonces que hacemos- dijo Clara.

-Ya oyeron al ministro Zaizen, sabemos que hizo nuestro entrenador pero debemos saber como trabajar como un equipo- dijo Osamu.

-Pero Osamu- replico Reina.

-Ya se, a mi también me repugna lo que hizo nuestro entrenador, pero eso no nos tiene que impedir que seamos equipo y trabajemos como tal-.

-Osamu tiene razón- dijo Hiroto poniéndose nuevamente los lentes -a pesar de todo, el ahora es el entrenador, no hay mucho que podamos hacer por ahora-.

En otro de los pasillos.

-Así que ese es nuestro entrenador- dijo Otomura. Tsunami le contó sobre todo lo pasado en la FFI.

-Todo lo que se- Tsunami se cruzo de brazos y miro al suelo -y ahora que-.

-Tsunami- se oyo la voz de una chica en el pasillo.

-Touko- dijo Tsunami.

-Tanto tiempo Tsunami- comento, ahora mas alta mantenía el mismo pelo colo rojo/rosa pero sin el gorro característico, ahora vistiendo el un vestido blanco y una chaqueta azul.

-¿Eres la hija del ministro?- comento Otomura, Touko asintió -entonces, debes saber que paso cuando eligieron al entrenador-.

-De que hablas, no creo que sepa- dijo Tsunami -o si-.

-Mi padre hizo hasta lo imposible para que Garshield fuera descartado como entrenador, pero al final, el señor Kudo dijo que renunciaba-.

-¡Que cosa!- Tsunami se sorprendió -en que estaba pensando ese viejo-.

-No lo se- respondió Touko -pero, me dijo algo que quería que les dijera a ustedes- tomo aire, suspiro y dijo -"Lamento lo que hice, pero ahora es algo que ustedes van a tener que superar solos, confió en que ustedes lo lograran, lo se"-.

-Con que eso dijo- Tsunami apretó su puño conteniendo su furia, se saco los lentes y miro el piso, pero mostró una sonrisa dirigio su mirada a Touko -bueno, entonces me importa un comino que Garshield sea nuestro entrenador, esto no es mas que una simple ola en el mar-.

-Entonces, les deseo suerte- dijo Touko animada.

Al día siguiente, en el centro de entrenamiento de Inazuma Japan.

-Eso dijo el entrenador Kudo- dijo Endo.

-Aja, aun no se el motivo pero quería que esto pasara- Tsunami dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya veo- Endo seriamente miro el balón que tenia en sus manos.

-Muy bien atentos- Garshield apareció caminando a la mitad del campo de fútbol en que se encontraba todo el equipo -hoy haremos algunos ejercicios, el primer rival es China El Ultimo Emperador, así que harán lo siguiente- se dio vuelta dándole la espalda a los jugadores quienes lo miraban con desprecio y enojo -tanto los medio campistas como los delanteros realizaran trabajos de portero-.

-¡Como dice!- exclamaron todos fuertemente.

-No hablara en serio- dijo Fubuki.

-Parezco estar bromeando- dijo Garshield cortante, Fubuki solo miro apretando los dientes por la rabia -salvo Osamu, tu harás trabajo de defensa... en cuanto a los defensas como ambos porteros harán ejercicios de ataque-.

Todos miraban confundidos, no tenían planeado seguir tales ordenes y menos moverse de donde estaban, pero...

-Que hay que hacer- Goenji dio un paso al frente -en... entrenador- casi con repudio dijo lo ultimo, causando la sorpresa de los demás.

-Ve a la portería, atraparas los balones que lanzara la maquina lanzadora de allá- dijo Garshield.

-Ok- Goenji camino a la portería.

-Debes esta bromeando Goenji va a seguir las instrucciones de el- comento Fudo.

-Ok, entonces que debemos hacer- ahora Endo dio el paso al frente.

-Capitán- comento Kabeyama.

-Ve a la otra portería, que unos cuantos jugadores se pongan ante ti y tu tendrás que pasarlos y marcar-.

-¡Muy bien!- dijo Endo con su característica energía y corrió a la otra portería, aun varios jugadores no entendían porque Endo y Goenji siguieron las instrucciones de Garshield, pero uno a uno fueron caminando a realizar el entrenamiento, finalmente tanto Fudo como Sakuma quedaron en el centro del campo.

-Y ahora que- dijo Fudo.

-No tenemos otra elección no- respondió Sakuma.

-Aun así, aquí hay gato encerrado-.

-Lo se, pero ahora no podemos precipitarnos-.

Estadio Nacional, Chile.

-¡Chile es sorprendido en pleno contraataque, la portería esta desprotegida!- el comentarista relataba con toda emoción, el balón se dirigía a la portería vacía, pero un chico corría a toda velocidad para alcanzarlo.

-Ni de broma- salto a uno de los palos de la portería y se impulso en el para dar un puñetazo al balón.

-¡Rechazado! ¡Bravo consigue desviar el balón en la linea!-.

-La tengo- dijo una chica de cabello rojo sangre, piel nívea, ojos morados de aspecto felino, delgada y esbelta.

-¡Hanaco recupera el balón en media cancha, Chile se salva por poco!- dijo el comentarista.

-Nanashi- un gran pase mando al balón hacia un chico de piel blanca, cabello negro largo hasta la espalda que le cubría el ojo derecho.

-Dark Fire- lanzando el balón al aire haciéndolo girar, salta y remata de chilena mandando el esférico a la portería rodeado de llamas negras.

-¡Goooooooooooooool! ¡Chile anota ya en los descuentos!- exclamo el comentarista mientras un fuerte sonido se hizo presente -¡El silbato de termino! ¡Chile gana por dos goles a uno a Ecuador y clasifica al mundial de Brasil!-.

-Casi la palmas- dijo Hanako enfurecida.

-Jeje lo siento- comento un chico de piel algo morena, ojos café, pelo del mismo color alborotado y algunos mechones sobre sus orejas cubierto por una gorra roja con borde negro -pero al final ganamos eso es lo que cuenta-.

-Tienen razón Bravo, casi causas que perdemos- dijo el entrenador -pero aun así, conseguimos la victoria y ahora estamos en el mundial-.

-Que venga el que sea, sera una victoria fácil- dijo Yusei Bravo, el portero con tono desafiante.

-Así es- comento Nanashi demostrando su carácter reservado.

-Y lo sera- confirmo Hanaco.

Estadio Olímpico, Roma, Italia.

-Bélgica desesperadamente busca llegar a la portería de los Orfeos que prácticamente ha sido una muralla inquebrantable el día de hoy- el comentarista relataba mientras uno de los atacantes belgas intenta avanzar a al portería.

-¡Al fin!- dijo el delantero belga mirando a la portería, levanto el balón y la bestia mitológica, el Grifo aparece -Furia Ala...- antes de realizar el tiro una chica de pelo cobrizo ondulado al final, piel algo moreno, ojos de color plata y cobre mas una cicatriz que pasa por sobre uno de los ojos, mientras la neblina se hacia presente en el campo -y... esto- comento con sorpresa.

-Espinas Glaciares- dijo Riumi mientras varias espinas de hielo se alzaban del suelo inmovilizando al rival.

-¡Riumi Rilliane se anticipa a cada movimiento!- dijo el comentarista.

-Riuto- lanza el balón hacia su hermano de cabello plata fundido con algunos mechones rebeldes, ojos y cicatriz similares a las de Riumi.

-Riuto esta con el balón pero todo el equipo de Bélgica esta en defensa, no hay jugador libre- el pelo platino miraba a todas partes en busca de alguien, Bélgica estaba bien defendido pero...

-Pelotazo al área parece que va a los de... ¡Pero que es esto!- dijo el comentarista mientras un joven de cabello café con puntas a los lados y ahora algunos mechones alborotados tomaba el balón y elude a los defensas -¡Increíble, Fidio Ardena el cometa blanco se abre paso con excelencia!-.

-¡Vamos todos!- dijo el capitán de los Orfeos -Gemma- Fidio lanzo el balón hacia una joven delgada, de cabello largo rebelde de color rojo castaño en capas y de ojos azules cubiertos por lentes morados.

-¡Di'Angelo recibe pero esta estancada, Belgica se niega a desistir en defensa!-.

-¡Gemma!- exclamo Riumi.

-Di'Angelo con el pase pero la defensa la estaba esperando-.

-Cayeron- dijo un defensa confiado, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras varios defensas se dirigieron a Rilliane, pero Riumi devolvió el pase de inmediato -¡Pero como!-.

-¡Engañados, todo era parte de la estrategia Italiana, Bélgica cayó redondo!- dijo el comentarista, Gemma con destreza patea el balón, mandándolo al fondo de la red -¡Gol! ¡Italia convierte!- el silbato del arbitro se hizo presente -¡Fin del partido! ¡Italia vence por tres goles a cero a Bélgica y demuestra porque es uno de los favoritos para ganar el mundial!-.

-¡Buen trabajo Gemma!- exclamo alegre Riumi.

-Eh gracias-.

-Tu también hermano- dijo mirando ahora a su hermano.

-Así es- respondió.

-Si buen trabajo dijo Gemma.

-Como digas- respondió ahora cortante.

-Aun frió como siempre- dijo Riumi con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡Eh Fidio!- dijo Marco Maseratti, el antiguo jugador del equipo de pelo rojo/violeta.

-Marco-.

-Japón jugara dentro de tres días contra China-.

-China El Último Emperador- dijo Gigi Blazi, el portero del característico pañuelo morado en su cabeza -Je, crees que puedan ganar-.

-Oigan recuerden de quien estamos hablando, tal vez China tenga una de las mejores defensas como la de Argentina, pero Endo y los demás sabrán como arreglárselas- dijo Fidio -Endo, la ultima vez fue un empate... pero esta vez nosotros nos alzaremos con la victoria- pensó mirando el cielo mientras el publico Italiano celebraba el triunfo.

Al día siguiente, avión oficial de la selección Japonesa de fútbol.

Es un viaje largo, la noche había caído y todos los jugadores decidieron descansar par ahorrar fuerzas, salvo por Endo, se sentó solo para no molestar a nadie y se dedico a mirar por la ventana del avión.

-China es un equipo muy defensivo, sera interesante jugar contra ellos pero...-.

-Endo- dijo un chica de cabello verde oscuro y ojos marrones.

-Aki- respondió Endo -que sorpresa, que haces aquí- pregunto mientras su amiga se sentó a su lado.

-Pues como era manager del equipo, me invitaron a venir para el partido- dijo Aki -te vez algo serio, ¿Pasa algo?-.

-Pues, estoy emocionado de volver a jugar un partido pero... todos están...-.

-Entiendo, se que no es fácil para los demás confiar en Garshield luego de todo lo que hizo-.

-Cuesta creer si vamos a salir bien de esto- dijo Endo volviendo a dirigir su mirada a la ventana.

-Así no actúa el Endo que conozco- dijo Aki sonriendo -Ya olvidaste lo que paso hace 5 años con el entrenador Kudo-.

-Ahora que lo dices...-.

-Todos al principio no confiaban en lo mas mínimo en lo que decía el entrenador, sobre todo cuando les prohibió entrenar, pero a fin de cuentas supieron como solucionar eso- dijo Aki, Endo solo miraba pensativo -Ya se que tener de entrenador a Garshield no es lo mismo que tener de entrenador a el señor Hibiki, o a la entrenadora Hitomiko o el mismo entrenador Kudo, pero siempre sabes como salir adelante, tu animas al resto y eso debes demostrar ahora-.

-Aki...- susurro Endo -Gracias, siempre puedo contar contigo- dijo sonriendo.

-A- Ah si- contesto Aki con cierto sonrojo -ademas Tenma confía mucho en que ganaras-.

-Tenma- pregunto Endo.

-Si mi primo pequeño- contesto la pelo verde -el espera que ganen el mundial, los admira a cada uno de ustedes-.

-Pues si es así, no vamos a perder- dijo Endo decidido.

El día del partido, Estadio Olímpico de Beijing, China.

-¡Buenas a todos los fanáticos presentes, estamos a pocos minutos de que comience el partido entre Inazuma Japón y China El Ultimo Emperador!- dijo el comentarista mientras los jugadores se preparan en los banquillos -El ganador de este partido ira directamente a la final asiática contra Rusia Los Colmillos Blancos, quienes ganaron con facilidad su partido contra Qatar Los Leones del Desierto por cinco goles a dos-.

-Rusia suena muy fuerte- dijo Kabeyama nervioso -ahora si que tengo que ir al baño-.

-Tranquilo Kabeyama- dijo Kazemaru tratando de calmar a su compañero de equipo -si Qatar logro hacer dos goles eso significa que no son invencibles-.

-Aun así se ve que no es un rival fácil- dijo Goenji.

-Muy bien todos escuchen- dijo Garshield -esta sera la formación, Endo estará en la portería, Tobitaka y Kabeyama serán los defensas centrales, Clara la defensora derecha y... Sakuma tu seras el defensor izquierdo- dijo causando la reacción de varios jugadores.

-¡De que esta hablando yo no soy defensor!- exclamo Sakuma.

-Pues ahora lo eres- dijo Garshield cortante, Sakuma miraba enfurecido al entrenador.

-¡Sakuma, espero que lo hagas bien!- dijo Endo animando a Sakuma.

-Pero... Endo-.

-Confiamos en ti-.

-Es verdad- dijo Kogure -y despues de todo si fracasas entrare yo a salvar el dia ushishi-.

-... Ok, como digan- respondió Sakuma, Aki sonrió.

-Medio campo estará Midorikawa, Reina y Fudo- siguió Garshield -y por ultimo delanteros Hiroto, Fubuki y Toramaru, tengan cuidado dos defensores son su mayor complicación así que suerte- dijo sentándose en el banquillo.

-¡Pero si son todos iguales!- dijo Tsunami, todos los jugadores del equipo Chino resultaban ser iguales, lo único que los diferenciaba si era posible, algunos tenia pelo corto y otros casi rapado.

-Da igual, tenemos que ganar este partido- dijo Endo.

-¡Sí!- dijeron todos al unisono.

Inazuma Japón

Portero: Endo (Capitán).

Defensas: Sakuma, Tobitaka, Kabeyama, Clara.

Medio campo: Midorikawa, Reina, Fudo.

Delanteros: Hiroto, Goenji, Toramaru.

China El Ultimo Emperador.

Porteros: Chen Zeng.

Defensores: Xian Sung, Xiaoting Feng, Yaokun Zhang, Weifeng Li

Medio campo: Long Zheng, Ling Gao (Capitán), Hai Yu, Lao Chang.

Delanteros: Peng Han, Xin Kung.

-Japón dará el puntapié para iniciar el partido- dijo el comentarista mientras Goenji y Toramaru se ponen en el centro del campo.

-Que van a hacer- pregunto Toramaru.

-Seguramente esperaran para contraatacar, así que sera mejor que vayamos con cuidado- dijo Goenji.

Suena el silbato del arbitro.

-¡Japón inicia el partido!- dijo el comentarista mientras Goenji y Toramaru avanzan sin ser marcados por los jugadores rivales.

-¿Porque... no hacen nada?- dijo Goenji mientras se acercaba a la portería.

-Que no piensan detener a Goenji- dijo Sakuma confundido.

-Luce muy fácil- pensó Hiroto.

-Autentica Helice Dinamita (Shin Bakunetsu Screw)- Goenji pateo con fuerza el balón mandándolo a la portería rival.

-Ahora- dijo el capitán Gao, tres de los defensas pusieron sus manos en el suelo y una gran muro se levanto del suelo.

-¡The Big Wall!- exclamaron los defensas mientras el tiro impactaba la muralla y salio disparad fuera del campo.

-¡Maldición!- comento el pelo crema.

-Ese muro es gigantesco- dijo Osamu, el muro cubría fácilmente todo el ancho del campo.

-¡China demuestra porque es el equipo mas defensivo de todos, bloquea con facilidad el tiro japones! ¡Sera saque de banda!- dijo el comentarista.

-Fudo- dijo Reina lanzando el balón.

-¡Japón intentara retomar el ritmo al partido!-.

-Fudo- pidió el balón Toramaru. El ex capitan de Shin Teikoku da el pase pero rápidamente es rechazado por la defensa China.

-China es fuerte en defensa y... ¡Pero que es esto Endo atrapa el balón y se dirige a la portería protegida por Chen Zeng!- exclamo el comentarista mientra Endo avanzaba por el campo.

-Goenji- dijo Endo, este asintió.

-¡Inazuma Bre...- antes de terminar de decir la técnica ambos se detuvieron.

-Como... se nos olvido- dijo Goenji.

-Kido... el... no esta- dijo Endo mientras Sung se acerca a el.

-Infierno Pirotécnico- dijo Sung dejaba caer varios cartuchos de fuego artificiales en el piso, explotando y lanzando el balón hacia el.

-¡Inazuma Japón comete un error fatal, su portería esta totalmente desprotegida y el contraataque del equipo El Ultimo Emperador empieza!-.

-Esto no es bueno- dijo Tsunami.

-Yo lo detendré- dijo Kabeyama confrontando a Sung pero este levanta el balón por sobre el.

-¡Sung pasa al defensa y el balón es recibido por Xin Kung, China tiene todo para anotar!-.

-Este es el primero- dijo Xin pateando el balón con fuerza a una portería totalmente solitaria.

-Maldición no lo voy a alcanzar- dijo Tobitaka viendo que el balón entraría.

-Yo la detengo- Clara salto y dando una patada al aire creo gran cantidad de hielo aparece del suelo, avanzando hacia el balón -Garra de Hielo- justo cuando el hielo se encuentra con el balón una gigantesca garra se levanta y lo atrapa.

-Estuvo cerca- dijo Sakuma suspirando aliviado.

-¡Kurahake Clara detiene el tiro y le da tranquilidad a Japón!- dijo el comentarista mientras Clara patea el balón fuera del campo -¡Saque de banda para China, un pequeño respiro para Japón mientras Mamoru Endo regresa a la portería!-.

-Por un momento no la contamos- dijo Tsunami volviéndose a sentar, dirigió su vista hacia el lado y noto a Otomura muy concentrado -Eh Otomura, me escuchas- dijo el surfista pero su compañero estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-No existe una técnica perfecta, hay algo en esta muralla que me parece interesante- pensó mientras se cruzo de brazos y empezó a mover su dedo al ritmo de la música.

-Ling- Hai Yu lanzo el balón al capitán.

-Esta no la fallamos- dijo Ling pisando fuertemente el piso, mientras una gran figura aparecía detrás de el, un guerrero cubierto por una armadura se los antiguos guerreros Chinos y armado con dos espadas -¡El Amo de la guerra, Shogun!-.

-¡Pero que...- Goenji se detuvo.

-Que es eso- dijo Reina.

Endo miraba perplejo la situación pero tuvo que reaccionar al ver que Ling lanzo el balón al aire.

-Juicio del Emperador- exclamo el capitán chino pateando de chilena el balón y Shogun golpea con ambas espadas mandándolo a la portería.

-Lo detendré, no voy a dejar que ningún tiro pase- dijo mientras un gran demonio amarillo con capa roja aparecía tras el -Captura Celestial G5 (God Catch G5)- Endo exclamo, pero apenas el tiro impacto la técnica el demonio fue cortado a la mitad y golpeo a Endo haciendo que este entre a la portería con el balón.

-¡Endo!- dijeron todos con preocupación.

-¡Gol! ¡Ling Gao anota el primero gol del partido!- dijo el comentarista.

-Endo- dijo Tobitaka.

-Capitán esta bien- dijo Kabeyama.

-Jeje... claro que lo estoy- dijo Endo levantándose poco a poco -fue un gran tiro-.

-Pero eso era...- dijo Clara.

-No se que era- dijo Fudo -pero no hay que dejar que pase otra vez-.

-Esta bien- suspiro aliviada Aki viendo como Endo se movía con normalidad.

-Pero que demonios fue eso, desde cuando existen cosas así- dijo Tsunami.

-Al parecer La gran Muralla no es el único de nuestros problemas- comento Osamu, todos los del banco dirigieron su mirada a Garshield quien solo miraba al campo.

Pasaban los minutos y Japón intentaba una y otra vez conseguir que al menos un tiro llegara a la portería, pero cada intento era detenido por La gran Muralla.

-¡Japón esta estancado, China es toda una fortaleza que no desiste ni un poco!- dijo el comentarista mientras que el balón salia otra vez fuera del campo -Gran parte del equipo japones esta totalmente exhausto por estar tanto atacando como defendiendo!-.

El esfuerzo era demasiado, tratar de anotar como para evitar que otra vez anotaran del mismo modo. Finalmente algo de alivio vino cuando el arbitro hizo sonar el silbato.

-¡Se termina el primer tiempo! China El Último Emperador gana por la mínima diferencia a Japón y esta clasificando a la final asiática- el comentarista anuncio mientras todos los jugadores volvían al banquillo.

-Ten toma- dijo Aki pasandole una botella de agua a Toramaru.

-Gracias Aki- respondió.

-Y que hacemos ahora- dijo Genda -no podemos seguir así todo el partido-.

-Yo te dire que haremos- dijo Garshield desde donde estaba sentado -Endo saldrás del campo- dijo.

-¡Que!- todos exclamaron.

-¡Y a que se debe esto!- dijo Kazemaru.

-Endo casi nos cuesta un gol por salir de la portería, no voy a tolerar errores como ese, si alguien tiene alguna cosa que decir por esto que lo diga- silencio sepulcral, todos sabían que el error de Endo casi hace que estuvieran perdiendo por dos goles -Otomura, veo que ya sabes que hay que hacer- todos dirigieron su mirada al pelo celeste que seguía el ritmo de la música.

-Tukutum... si, ya se cual es el truco- dijo Otomura.

-¿El truco?- dijo Hiroto.

-Solo denme el balón cuando no acerquemos a la defensa- respondió confiado.

-Entonces entraran al campo, Koujiro Genda, Otomura Gakuya y Shirou Fubuki, saldrán Endo, Fudo y Goenji- dijo Garshield.

Fin del descanso.

-Con el fin del descanso Japón ha hecho los tres cambios mientras que China por el poco desgaste físico no realiza cambios- dijo el comentarista mientras China se preparaba para empezar el segundo tiempo.

-Dependemos mucho de Otomura- pensó Tsunami -¡Vamos todos hay que ganar!-.

Suena el silbato.

-China ataca con todo buscando el gol que sentencie el encuentro- dijo el comentarista.

-¡Capitán!- dijo Long Zheng dando el pase.

-La Montaña V3- dijo Kabeyama saltando, para caer levantando detrás de el una gigantesca montaña que desvía el balón.

-¡La defensa de Japón evita por todas las formas otro gol en su portería!-.

-Que funcione... ¡Otomura!- el pelo afro lanzo el balón.

-Despeje de la defensa hacia el medio campo, oh pero Hai Yu esta esperando el balón, pase erróneo de Inazuma!-.

-Tukutum... cuatro tiempos- dijo Otomura adelantándose a Yu recibiendo el balón -ahora la defensa- pensó mientras se acercaba a la defensa -¡Fubuki adelanta a los defensas!-.

-Ok- respondió el ex-capitán de Hokkaido.

-Ahora- dijo Ling Gao, los tres defensas se pusieron en posición.

-Tukutum Tukutum Tukutum-.

-¡La Gran Mu...-.

-Ahí esta- pensó Otomura -dieciséis tiempos, Adagio- exclamo mientras pateo el balón velozmente pasando por arriba de la técnica.

-¡Increíble Otomura supera la técnica de China y el balón es recibido por Shirou Fubuki quien esta en una perfecta posición para anotar!- dijo el comentarista, era uno contra uno.

-Maldición esta demasiado cerca si tiro lo mas probable es que lo detenga o lo desvié- pensó Fubuki, pero apenas el portero se movió hacia el pateo el balón que entro por el angulo de la portería.

-¡Gol! ¡El número nueve de Japón. Shirou Fubuki define ante el portero! ¡Empate a uno entre Inazuma y el Último Emperador!- exclamo el comentarista mientras tanto los fanáticos como los jugadores celebraban el empate.

-Lo consiguió- dijo Endo.

-Así que ese era resultado del entrenamiento- dijo Goenji.

-¿El entrenamiento?- dijo Tsunami, Garshield permanecía en silencio.

-La practica de portero, fue para saber como actúa uno ante la situación y como definir- dijo Osamu.

-Eso quiere decir que el entrenamiento funciono- dijo Kogure.

-Por así decirlo- respondió Osamu.

Pasan los minutos y Japón retoma el juego.

-¡Japón sigue conectando pases, la entrada de Gakuya Otomura significo un cambio de juego increíble!- dijo el comentarista.

-Reina, dos tiempos- dijo Otomura, Reina acelero el paso y robo el balón.

-¡Japón al ataque!-.

-Hiroto, Fubuki- dijo la pelo azul dando el pase, ambos les sale fuego, rojo en Hiroto y azul en Fubuki, luego ambos saltan junto al balón formando una cadena de ADN -The Birth V3- los dos rematan a la vez pisando el balón y provocando un rayo verde que va directo a la portería rival.

-Ira del Dragón- su pierna derecha se envuelve en fuego, salta dando un rodillazo al balón y luego da una patada giratoria pero la técnica fue superada con facilidad.

-¡Gol! ¡Japón se pone arriba en el marcador!- exclamo el comentarista.

-No puede ser que nos ganen, somos la defensa imbatible- dijo Ling Gao avanzando con el balón a la portería rival.

-Arpegio, cuatro tiempos- dijo Otomura, Tobitaka una vez más se hacia con el balón.

-¡Inazuma Japan contraataca! ¿Sera el golpe definitivo?-.

-Hiroto, Reina- dijo Midorikawa mientras esquivaba a los defensas.

-Es hora, de demostrar porque estamos aquí- dijo Reina.

Los tres se ponen en circulo rodeando el balón, luego se impulsan hasta el cielo junto al balón que ya en el aire se transforma en una bola gigante de fuego.

-No puede ser sera...- dijo Endo.

-No, este es diferente- dijo Goenji.

-Neo Galaxy- los tres lanzan ondas de choques que impactan al balón mandándolo a la portería.

-La Gran Muralla- el muro defensivo se levanto firmemente deteniendo el balón.

-Je no hay tiro que supere nuestra técnica- dijo Chen Zeng confiado, pero esa confianza se desvaneció al ver que el muro empezaba a desmoronarse.

-Desde cuando, es tan fuerte este tiro- dijo un defensa, el tiro atravesó La Gran Muralla y llego al fondo de la red.

-¡Gol! ¡Japón gana por tres goles contra uno!- suena el silbato -¡Fin del partido! ¡Japón remonta y avanza a la final asiática!- dijo el comentarista, todos los jugadores celebraban mientras Garshield abandonaba el campo.

-Eh entrenador- dijo Endo.

-Es su victoria, disfrútenla- dijo Garshield.

-Eh... bueno como diga- comento el capitán.

Estadio de Seúl, Corea del Sur.

-¡Gol! ¡Chaos Break supera al portero de Malasia y anota el tres a uno a favor de Corea!-.

-Bien hermano- dijo una chica de cabello negro brillante largo con algunos mechones cubriéndole la cara, piel blanca y ojos rojos como la sangre.

-A mejorado mucho- respondió un cabello negro azabache, piel blanca y ojos rojos.

-Eh, hermano los otros también mejoraron- dijo Sayuri.

-Si como sea- dijo Hikaru fríamente.

-Eh... bueno-.

Mientras los tres que realizaron la técnica.

-Je otro portero que cae- dijo Nagumo, el ex capitán de Prominence y Chaos.

-Y aun queda uno- dijo Suzuno, el ex capitan de Diamond Dust y Chaos también.

-Endo, cinco años pasaron dese ese partido, solo hay que esperar a que clasifiquen- dijo Afrodi, el ex-capitán del instituto Zeus.

-Lo harán, estoy seguro- respondió Suzuno.

* * *

Cuarteles Saint Elda de la organización El Dorado (Los antagonistas en IE GO Chrono Stone), 200 años en el futuro.

Aquel cuartel imponente que se alzaba entre la ciudad futurista yacía totalmente destruida y abandonada, por las ruinas se podía oír el eco del viento que soplaba y el humo causado por la destrucción se alzaba en el aire. Solo una de las salas estaba en buenas condiciones, en el centro de ella una mesa redonda gigante y un gran monitor que mostraba varias imágenes del pasado, todo siendo visto por una solitaria cubierto por una capucha sentado en uno de los asientos.

-Oye ya terminamos de inspeccionar el lugar, no hay rastro de nada y de nadie- dijo una chica de pelo negro amarrado en una cola de caballo y ojos gris oscuro apenas notándose la pupila -cuanto mas vamos a estar aquí, huele a viejo y a quemado- se quejo.

-Tranquila, solo es por un tiempo, una base provisional- dijo el encapuchado acomodándose en la silla.

-Porque no entramos por la puerta grande en el pasado, como lo hicimos acá- replico la chica.

-Porque no es divertido, todos los elementos deben estar en este plan- dijo el encapuchado.

-¿Elementos?-.

-Agonía... éxtasis... desesperación... paz, cada uno de estos pasajes tiene algo de belleza- recito el encapuchado -Has encontrados a nuestros estimados escapistas-.

-Nah lo mas seguro es que huyeron lo mas lejos de aquí- dijo la pelo negro sentándose sobre la mesa -¿Y ahora que?-.

-Te presento a alguien, es para que dejes de quejarte- dijo el encapuchado mostrando la celebración de Japón en el monitor.

-Vaya chico lindo, pero creo que no es mi tipo- comento la chica.

-Su pasado es intrigante, creo que te interesara actuar en este punto de su vida- dijo el encapuchado, mientras el monitor cambiaba de imagen.

-Si... creo que puedo hacer algo- dijo la chica levantándose de donde estaba y empezando a caminar lejos de la sala.

-Y recuerda, siempre conforme al plan-.

-Si, si como digas- fue lo ultimo que se oyó antes de que desapareciera de la sala.

-Ah... tantas historias, tantos eventos, tantas tragedias como alegrías, tantas historias, empieza el espectáculo- dijo el encapuchado con una sonrisa.

Continuara...

* * *

Y eso es todo gente, lamento la demora pero la universidad te deja con muy poco tiempo para empezar, segundo como verán este capitulo lo termine mientras se juega el mundial y como buen chileno paso esto.

Gano Chile a Australia: buen animo, ¡TERMINEMOS ESTE CAP!

Gano Chile a España: ¡QUE ESPERO HARÉ MEJOR ESTE CAP! (con respeto si para España y todo los escritores).

Pierde Chile contra Holanda: al carajo maldito arbitro (en otras palabras no muy buen animo para escribir)

Por eso les aconsejo que no escriban si hay algo que los tenga distraído o de mal humor, sea lo que sea, porque escribirán dos o tres lineas de mal gusto y no servirá de nada. Además por si no fuera poco, si hay más, llevo tres días resfriado y con un estornudo me llega doler la cabeza por horas (lógicas del cuerpo humano).

Bueno ya he presentado otra parte de los Oc que aparecerán en el fic, solo quedan unos cuantos que estarán en el próximo capitulo porque son parte de los equipos que terminaron con mas Oc dentro del fic que son México y Argentina más un Oc de España porque llego un poco después.

Eso es todo, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, See-ya.

* * *

Próximo capitulo

Fubuki: el primer partido lo ganamos, ahora Rusia El Colmillo es nuestro próximo desafió, pero ellos no serán el único de nuestros problemas.

El próximo capitulo: "La furia de la ventisca, Japón contra Rusia"

Fubuki: debo ser... más... ¡Fuerte!


	4. Todo planeado

La saga Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece es propiedad de su empresa creadora Level-5, Oc no ajenos son propiedades de sus autores.

Aclaración: equipo que aparecieron en la FFI conservaran los jugadores que estuvieron en la serie original, otros equipo poseen jugadores inventados para el fic.

* * *

Tres días después de la victoria sobre China, Japón, en las afueras del Centro de entrenamiento de Inazuma Japón.

El entrenamiento matutino había reunido a los jugadores con un solo objetivo, saber qué demonios era esa energía espiritual del partido contra el último emperador.

-Avatares- dijo Endo.

-Sí, no son muy conocidos porque solo hace un año fue cuando se vio el primero en un partido oficial- dijo Aki mientras mostraba varias fotos de los avatar en una tablet.

-Un partido oficial, eso quiere decir que pudieron haber aparecido mas antes de eso- comento Goenji seriamente.

-Bueno podría ser pero he buscado y no ha aparecido nada solo está el artículo de un periódico cuando apareció hace un año- dijo Aki.

-Y ahora que hacemos, si Rusia como los equipos que van al mundial también poseen estas cosas Avatares estaremos en clara desventaja contra ellos- comento Fudo pesimista, varios jugadores empezaron a ver el suelo mientras otros buscaban hasta la quinta pata del gato para al menos planear algo contra los Avatar.

-Pues solo entrenemos como siempre, tal vez si conseguimos esforzarnos quizás a alguien le sea capaz de crear uno- dijo Endo en un intento de dar ánimos a sus compañeros.

-Posiblemente- dijo Otomura.

-Así se habla vamos a... un momento- Tsunami se percato de que la entrada se encontraba cerrada con candado -Y esto-.

-Creo que se llama puerta cerrada- respondió Kogure con tono burlón.

-Jaja que divertido-.

-Al parecer veo que no fueron informados- dijo un guardia del recinto caminando hacia ellos.

-Informados, ¿pero de qué?- dijo Endo.

-Garshield dijo que por motivo de que la final asiática es dentro de dos días no habrá entrenamiento aquí- respondió el guardia para sorpresa de todos.

-¡Pero qué le pasa a ese anciano! ¡Ni siquiera está en nuestros entrenamientos y ahora nos prohíbe entrenar!- cuestiono Tsunami.

-No sé, pero si él lo dice no hay mucho que hacer- dijo Hiroto.

-Y que tiene- comento Endo alegre, todos lo miraron confuso -tal vez prohibió entrenar aquí pero eso no quiere decir entrenemos por nosotros mismos-.

-Endo tiene razón- apoyo Aki.

-Esta juventud de hoy en día, bueno que esperan el tiempo es oro- dijo el guardia, todos tomaron su propio camino con la mente en el partida contra Rusia.

Esa misma tarde en la ribera del rio, hace mucho tiempo que Endo practicaba en ese lugar, aunque ahora tenía un motivo especial, el chico de la banda naranja miraba su alrededor recordando todo lo que alguna vez paso, el torneo futbol frontera, el instituto Alíen y la FFI, tomo el neumático y lo aventó con fuerza, este volvió con fuerza.

-Ahora concentra toda tu energía en la mano y...- la mano de Endo emitía un resplandor de energía, pero al mero contacto contra el neumático esta desapareció -maldición otra vez, que tengo que hacer-.

-Siempre intentando tener una nueva técnica, o no Endo-.

-Kido- Endo se emociono de ver a su amigo -¿dónde estabas?-.

-Viendo algunas cosas, pero aun así vi el partido contra China, a pesar de ese error jugaron bien- dijo Kido, sus rastas eran más largas y vestía una camisa blanca, un abrigo y pantalones negros.

-Eh si, intentar usar Inazuma Break- comento Endo -ahora que lo recuerdo, Kido porque...-.

-Porque no estaba en la selección de jugadores, ese día en que eligieron al entrenador fue el mismo día en que a mí, Tachimukai y Someoka nos dijeron que no estaremos en Inazuma Japón-.

Flashback, Federación Japonesa de Futbol, sala de reuniones.

-Como que renuncio- dijo un ejecutivo.

-Es tal como lo escuchan, Michiya Kudo renuncio voluntariamente a la selección de entrenadores- dijo el jefe de la federación -por lo que Bayhan Garshield es el único que queda, por lo que es el entrenador, felicidades- comento mientras estrechaba su mano con la de Garshield.

-Es un honor- respondió.

-Maldición este va a ser el entrenador- dijo Someoka que estaba en la entrada de la sala.

-Bueno supongo que tendremos que acostumbrarnos- respondió Tachimukai, Garshield avanzo hacia los dos quienes estaban junto a Kido que observaba todo en silencio.

-Creo que deben saber porque están aquí- dijo el hombre del monóculo -No estarán en el equipo- la reacción fue de sorpresa entre los tres, Someoka contenía su furia mientras Tachimukai trataba de tranquilizarlo, Kido disimulo su sorpresa mostrando una cara seria -Antes que digan algo quiero que sepan esto, a pesar de que Endo es un portero fijo, Tachimukai también transmite la confianza que ayuda el equipo, al igual que Someoka, mientras que Kido es el estratega por excelencia, con estos factores la selección japonesa jamás podrá ganar este mundial-.

-De que está hablando no somos unos débiles cualquieras- respondió Someoka.

-Entonces quien será el estratega- pregunto Kido.

-Esperaba que tú me dieras un nombre, si conoces a alguien, dile donde y cuando ir- dijo Garshield abandonando la sala.

Fin del Flashback.

-¿Los había convocado a ustedes?-.

-Es como si estuviera totalmente seguro de que sería elegido entrenador- dijo Kido -pero, tenia razón el algún sentido-.

-Entonces, tu...-.

-Nombre a Otomura como mi reemplazante- dijo Kido - A pesar que somos dos estilos distintos, sabía que el podría con algo como esto. Aun así...- Kido miro fijamente a Endo -Garshield tiene razón, esta es la única forma de que puedan ganar el Mundial-.

-Pero...- trataba de responder Endo, pero fue cortado rápidamente por Kido.

-¿Recuerdas el partido contra Argentina El Imperio?-.

-Si lo recuerdo, por el problema con el Equipo-K, no fuimos capaces de llegar a tiempo-.

-Es casi lo mismo, a pesar de que perdimos todos nos fortalecimos de esa derrota... esto es casi lo mismo, excepto que sera por todo el campeonato- dijo Kido.

-¿Pero aun así todos están con los ánimos caídos- dijo Endo triste.

-Es por eso que te tenemos Endo, todo lo que pasamos cada uno de nosotros, cada momento de debilidad tu estabas ahí para animarnos, todos esperan que no lo hagas ahora- comento Kido.

-Tienes razón, no podemos fallar y menos ahora- dijo Endo.

-Así se habla-.

* * *

En la Ribera del Río.

Cayo la tarde, el solo ya estaba ocultándose ya detrás de varios edificios, y la poca luz solar se iba yendo para que la luna iluminara débilmente el campo y a un chico de pelo plateado que solo miraba el balón que estaba en el suelo.

-Ha pasado mucho- pensó Fubuki -pensé que jamás volvería a preocuparme de este tema desde el partido contra Genesis-.

Flashback.

Todos celebraban la victoria ante China, salvo por Fubuki quien camino hacia el banco de suplentes para tomar una de las pocas botellas de agua que todavía no se habían vaciado, busco pero...

-Fubuki verdad- dijo Garshield de brazos cruzados.

-Emm, si soy yo- respondió como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-El autor del primer gol que hizo reaccionar a todos- comento Garshield.

-Bueno su entrenamiento sirvió después de to...-.

-No seas idiota- respondió Garshield -Solo fue por Otomura que lograste anotar, una perfecta acción de equipo, pero individualmente fallaste en todos los aspectos- Fubuki empezaba a enfurecerse, iba a responderle pero fue cortado por una frase.

-Tienes que ser mas fuerte- dijo finalmente, luego siguió su camino fuera del campo hacia los camerinos. Fubuki solo se quedo parado, una mirada perdida en la nada y una expresión casi de pánico se reflejaba en su rostro.

-Oye Fubuki- dijo Kabeyama -estas bien, te ves pálido-.

-No pasa nada, solo... pensaba-.

Fin del Flashback.

-Desde el accidente con Atsuya, y luego por el apoyo de todos jamás me volví a preocupar de esa frase...- Fubuki yacía perdido en sus pensamientos, no se percato de que alguien se había acercado a él.

-Fubuki- dijo una chica de pelo azul ondulado y con unas características gafas rojas sobre su cabeza, Fubuki alzo la vista saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Haruna- respondio.

-Claro que soy Haruna, quien mas seria- comento la pelo azul -Estas bien, luces muy serio-.

-No es nada especial, solo pensaba en... porque Kido, Tachimukai ni Someoka han aparecido, entiendo que no hayan sido nominados pero pense que estarían para animarnos ya sabes- respondió Fubuki.

-En serio es eso- cuestiono Haruna.

-Pues si es la verdad... bueno en parte... ok, debo serte sincero en verdad es por algo que me dijo Garshield cuando termino contra China- respondió finalmente Fubuki.

-Oh vamos un par de palabras no deben afectarte-.

-Me recordó lo que paso con Atsuya- un ligero tono de tristeza se noto en la voz de Fubuki.

-Oh... bu-bueno al menos ya superaste ese tema ¿verdad?- pregunto Haruna intentando animar a su compañero.

-Si, pero hay algo que... agh no logro recordar que era- respondió Fubuki -hay algo que paso pero... mi mente esta en blanco-.

-Esto... bueno Fubuki debes saber que nunca estas solo cada uno de nosotros te apoya- dijo Haruna apoyando su mano en el hombro del peli blanco.

-Si, gracias...-

-Vamos, mañana es el viaje a Rusia... sera mejor que descanses- dijo la pelo azul, a lo cual Fubuki solo asintió, había perdido la noción del tiempo al estar sumido en sus pensamientos que había olvidado que aún tenían que hacer el viaje y jugar la final, ambos caminaron hacia el hotel sin percatarse de que cerca de un árbol dos jóvenes los observaban.

-Oye deberíamos advertirles- comento un chico de pelo café.

-Claro que no podemos- respondió su compañero de pelo verde brillante.

-Y porque no-.

-No has oído del efecto mariposa, el mas mínimo cambio aquí podría alterar todo el futuro como lo conocemos, el tuyo y el mio-.

-¿Entonces que haremos?-.

-No podemos hacer nada ahora, solo podemos esperar-.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, aeropuerto de Tokio.

-Ok Tsunami respira profundo, es solo un avión y es solo un viaje relajante de unas cuantas horas a un páramo congelado al que llaman Rusia- se decía a si mismo el surfista, en su típica rutina para calmarse y no saltar del pánico al momento en que el avión despegue.

-Hay cosas que jamás cambiaran- dijo Fudo.

-Ok todos- dijo Garshield -El ministro Zaizen ha venido a darles unas cuantas palabras de animo antes de irnos-.

-Ok chicos- comenzó su discurso -este es el último partido que tienen, si lo ganan estarán en el mundial, sepan que nadie los esta presionando cuando salgan al campo de juego así que den su mejor esfuerzo-.

-Gracias ministro se lo agradecemos- respondió Endo.

-Muy bien, que tengan un buen viaje- dijo el ministro antes de bajar del avión para que este despegue.

-Damas y caballeros les habla su capitán, espero que disfruten del viaje y que disfruten de Rusia... y no pierdan porque aposte a que ustedes ganan- dicho esto ultimo, el avión se alzo en el aire. El viaje era largo, muchos conversaban de distintos temas, el partido, sus familias, otros preferían dormir un rato o leer un libro, salvo por Fubuki, quien solo observaba por la ventana.

-Individualmente fallaste en todos los aspectos- recordó -Debes ser mas fuerte- las mismas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en su mente, al tal punto que un recuerdo invadió sus pensamientos -¡Debo ser más fuerte!- aquel partido en Okinawa, la personalidad de Atsuya controlando cada una de sus acciones con la necesidad de derrotar al portero, pero cuando trataba de recordar al portero solo veía lo que parecía una silueta en blanco, ni siquiera recordaba al equipo contrario...

-Eh Fubuki- dijo Goenji -¿te encuentras bien?-.

-Si... solo estaba algo distraído, ya sabes como Endo- respondió Fubuki.

-Ok...- respondió el delantero un poco dudoso de la respuesta de su amigo.

-Señores pasajeros este su capitán en una hora estaremos llegando al aeropuerto de Moscow, hemos alcanzado la altura crucero así que pueden caminar libremente por el avión-.

-Endo emocionado por el... partido- Aki miro al portero quien solo veia el balón que traía en las manos.

-Errores como ese- pensaba Endo.

"Endo casi nos cuesta un gol por salir de la portería, ¡Y no tolerare errores como ese!"

-Entonces no volveré a fallar- se animo el mismo.

* * *

Esa tarde, Hotel Internacional de Moscow.

-¡Achoo! Como odio este congelador gigante al que llaman Rusia- dijo Tsunami mientras se tapaba con algunas sabanas que había buscado debido al frío -Como puedes aguantar tanto frío- replico al chico pelo plateado.

-Me recuerda a Hokkaido- respondió Fubuki.

-A todo esto... alguien sabe donde se ha metido Garshield- pregunto Goenji.

-Me encontré con el cuando iba saliendo, no dijo nada de donde iba a ir y realmente me importa poco- dijo de mala gana Fudo.

-¡Oigan el entrenador esta en la televisión!- dijo Midorikawa. El grito llamo la atención de todos que se acercaron al peli verde quien miraba junto a Hiroto y Reina el televisor.

* * *

-Estamos aquí en vivo y directo desde la sala de conferencias desde el Estadio Olimpico Luzhnikí en Moscow, en donde el entrenador de la selección de fútbol de Japón ha ofrecido una rueda de prensa para hablar sobre el partido de mañana que su equipo disputara contra el equipo local, Rusia Los Colmillos Blancos- comentaba el reportero mientras que tras de el varios periodistas discutían por quien seria el próximo en preguntar -Escuchemos lo que tiene que decir-.

-¡Señor Bayhan Garshield por aquí!- decía con energía una joven reportera mientras sujetaba su libreta de notas -Para los periódicos británicos, que tiene que decir sobre el partido de mañana después de los resultados de ambas selecciones de la semana pasada-.

-Rusia se ve como el equipo favorito a ganar luego de ganar fácilmente su partido contra Qatar, mientras nosotros con algo de suerte logramos ganar el partido en los minutos finales, desde mi punto de vista va a ser un partido muy difícil para nosotros- decía Garshield con una expresión indiferente.

-¡Disculpe! Para la televisión Italiana, cuál cree que sera el resultado del partido de mañana- pregunto el reportero.

-Yo no soy el que le gusta predecir resultados, pero les aseguro que si mi equipo juego tal como jugo contra China... no me sorprendería que perdiéramos fácilmente incluso que no anotemos ni siquiera un gol- finalizo el hombre del monóculo resaltando con la voz la ultima frase.

* * *

-Ese... maldito- decía Tsunami apretando su puño por la furia que sentía.

-Creo que debemos ser el único equipo que hasta su propio entrenador no tienen confianza en el- dijo Kogure.

-Y-Y-Y ahora que hacemos- decía Kabeyama.

-Demostrarle a el que no somos ningunos jugadores de cuarta- decía Genda.

-Tiene razón- dijo Endo -Decian lo mismo cuando jugamos en la FFI y ganamos, así que nada de desanimarse- afirmo, varios empezaron a animarse con las palabras del capitán, salvo por cierto pelo blanco.

-Perder tan fácilmente- pensaba Fubuki.

-Oye Fubuki, pasa algo- pregunto el chico de la banda naranja.

-No nada Endo, solo pensaba en algo-.

-Ok mañana demostraremos a Garshield de quienes son los que perderán fácilmente- dijo Sakuma.

-¡Si!- respondieron todos.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Estadio Olimpico Luzhnikí.

-Bienvenidos todos a la final para saber quien sera el ultimo equipo de la zona asiática en clasificar al Mundial de Brasil... ¡Achoo! Disculpen, en este frió mediodía aquí en Rusia los equipos se preparan para salir al campo y disputar el ultimo partido de este torneo- dijo el comentarista mientras en ambos bancos los jugadores alistaban las ultimas cosas -Rusia gano con comodidad a Qatar los Leones del Desierto por cinco goles a dos, mientras Inazuma Japón con un difícil primer tiempo pero remontando en el segundo gano por tres goles a uno a China La Gran Muralla, dos equipos con los ánimos de querer ganar este encuentro-.

Inazuma Japan.

Portero: Genda.

Defensa: Tsunami, Kabeyama, Clara, Kogure.

Medio campo: Fudo, Reina, Kazemaru, Osamu.

Delanteros: Goenji, Fubuki.

Rusia Los Colmillos Blancos.

Portero: Alekséi Lev

Defensas: Yuri Kozlov, Vladimir Rusev, Vasili Kombárov.

Medio campo: Andréi Harkov (c), Aleksandr Kersakov, Igor Volk, Denis Dragovich, Nikita Zhirkov.

Delanteros: Viktor Reznov, Alán Kravchenko.

Entrenador: Octavio Capello.

-Parece que tenemos novedades, Mamoru Endo quien era el portero indiscutido de Japón estará en la banca, se ha comentado mucho que este cambio por Kojiro Genda se debe al error que se cometió en el partido anterior... veremos como el segundo portero de Japón afrontara este partido y si esta a la altura de jugar un mundial-.

-Parece que esperan que falle- dijo Genda.

-Vamos no seas tan negativo Genda- respondió Kazemaru -confiamos en ti de la misma forma que confiamos en Endo-.

-A menos que falles y decepciones a todos- dijo Kogure con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ejem-.

Aquel sonido llamo la atención de todos, fijando su mirada en Garshield quien estaba sentando de brazos cruzados con la vista fija en el campo.

-El comentarista tienen razón, este partido sera la prueba de si justificas que seas parte del equipo- comento el creador del proyecto RH -Endo falló en el primer partido pero soy muy consciente de todas sus capacidades como portero, así que no dudes que si fallas aquí no tendré miedo o dudas en cambiarte por el o buscar otro portero-.

-Oiga no esta siendo muy estricto con el, debería darle algo de ánimos para este partido- cuestiono Haruna.

-Haruna calma, pien...- dijo Aki pero.

-No se confíen- interrumpió Garshield a la manager -Es la única advertencia que les dire, si no caen en eso les diré que ustedes podrán hasta ganar la primera fase del mundial como si nada, caen en el exceso de confianza y se acabo todo- finalizo. Todos miraban con odio a Garshield, mas aun por los comentarios que había dicho no solo ahora sino que en la conferencia de prensa.

-¡Todos, den lo mejor en este partido! Confio en ustedes en que ganaran este partido- dijo Endo.

-Es verdad- complemento Hiroto.

-Si... tienen razón debemos ganar aquí y ahora- dijo Kazemaru.

-Por cierto- dijo Endo, quitándose la banda de capitán de su brazo y ofreciendola al pelo turquesa.

-Bueno... ha pasado un largo tiempo, pero no los decepcionare ahora como paso contra Argentina- respondió el velocista tomando la banda de capitán.

-Andréi Harkov y el capitán de Japón por favor vengan para decidir quien empezara el partido- grito el arbitro.

-Es hora- dijo Kazemaru colocándose la banda en su brazo y corriendo hacia el arbitro.

-Así que tu eres el que reemplaza al portero-.

-Si, yo soy- dijo Kazemaru -no hace falta decir que tu eres el capitán de Rusia-.

-Exactamente- respondió Harkov, un chico de pelo negro con algunos mechones alborotados y con una bufanda roja que cubría su cuello -espero que empiecen a pensar en que canal van a querer ver el mundial- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Yo que tu no me...-.

-Que empiecen ellos- interrumpió el ruso a Kazemaru -no nos importa quien empiece nosotros ganaremos- dijo retirándose a su lado del campo con su equipo, dejando tanto al arbitro como al pelo turquesa sorprendidos.

-Bueno... supongo que ustedes empezaran- dijo el arbitro dejando el balón en el suelo.

-Oye Kazemaru... que paso allá- dijo Goenji.

-Ese chico... dejo que nosotros empezáramos- respondió aún confundido.

-Pues supongo que tiene un exceso de confianza o es muy idiota- dijo Fudo.

-El partido empezara, Japón atacara de Izquierda a Derecha del campo- dijo el comentarista. El arbitro viendo que todo estaba listo hizo sonar el silbato -Comienza el partido, Shuuya Goenji y Shirou Fubuki avanzan velozmente por el campo-.

Goenji avanzaba hasta que fue bloqueado por uno de los defensas.

-Vladimir Rusev no deja avanzar ni un centímetro mas al delantero de Japón-.

-Je piensas que me pasaras- dijo Rusev desafiante.

-Yo no, el si- dijo Goenji golpeando con el talón hacia atrás la pelota, dando el pase a Fubuki.

-¡Oh un buen truco! ¡Fubuki avanza casi sin marca a la portería rusa!-.

-Ok, esta es la oportunidad- pensó Fubuki. corriendo con el balón y le pega una patada, justo después sale un arañazo, y más tarde 4 más, detrás del jugador sale un lobo que aúlla de manera muy fuerte y múltiples balones se unen para hacer el remate más fuerte -¡Wolf Legend G3!-.

-¡Sensacional tiro del delantero japones, como responderá el portero ante esto-.

-Ok empecemos la diversión- pensó el portero de cabello albino corto, dando un paso al lado y dejando que el tiro entrara a la portería.

-¡Pero que!- reacciono Fubuki, al igual que sus compañeros de equipo no daba credibilidad a lo que paso.

-El... se... dejo que...- balbuceaba el comentarista - ¡G-G-Gooooooooooooooooool! ¡Japón se pone en ventaja! ¡Aunque lo mas sorprendente es que el portero Alekséi Lev no hizo nada por detenerlo!-.

-Pero... porque- dijo Kazemaru, miro a todos y vio a Harkov esbozando una sonrisa -no, acaso... lo hicieron apropósito- pensó.

* * *

Mientras en Japón, Restaurant Rai Rai Kagen.

-Pe... pero porque dejo pasar el tiro- dijo un chico de cabello castaño.

-Lo hizo apropósito- comento un chico de rastas y googles.

-No bromees Kido, porque dejarían que convirtieran un gol- cuestiono un chico pelo rosa.

-No tengo idea... pero de algo estoy seguro- dijo Kido mirando el televisor que mostraba la cara de sorpresa de los jugadores japoneses -tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto- dijo mientras en la TV se veía a Fubuki con expresión casi de miedo -y uno muy malo-.

Continuara.

* * *

Buenas, soy Shirou Kiyama y soy quien en parte escribe este fic junto a su autor original Frost-sama luego de que el se retirara de escribir debido a problemas de estrés que tiene por la universidad. Algunas cosas que Frost me dijo que pusiera al momento de publicar este nuevo capitulo que quería que supieran.

-Esta historia sucede entre el lapso de 10 años que hay entre Inazuma Eleven e Inazuma Eleven GO.

-Segundo, con respecto a las parejas canon que hay en el anime el dijo que aquí no tocara mucho ese tema. tal vez algunos momentos de algunas cosas pero nada mas alla con respecto a los personajes originales del anime.

-Por ultimo, este capitulo se acorto un poco, tenia mas escrito pero Frost me dijo que sufrió algo que lo llama "Una redención aclaradora de inspiración y otras cosas raras" tuvo otras ideas y quiso cambiar lo que seria el resto del partido, ya que se encuentra menos estresado y con algo mas de tiempo libre en su universidad.

Eso seria todo, Matta ne.

* * *

Avance próximo capitulo.

Endo: todo fue una trampa puesta por Rusia, pero no caeremos estando tan cerca del mundial.

En el próximo capitulo de Inazuma Eleven Un Futuro Oscuro: "Cegados por la tormenta. ¡La resolución del partido!"

Fubuki: No... vamos... ¡A perder!


End file.
